Maine's Turn to Answer the Awesome Letters!
by Patriotichetalia13
Summary: Maine's turn to answer those letters okay? Please send in letters for Maine she gets lonely after people sometime foget about her! She would gladly answer your letters and questions you have for her!
1. Introduction

**Maine here! So I saw that other countries/ states were doing this so I decided to join in on the fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own hetalia. Sadly enough as it is.**

Hello Maine here! Pretty please will you all send me letters (reviews)? I promise to answer them as soon as I can! I promise! So please send me them!


	2. Awesome Family Writes First!

_Dear Maine,_

_Hello Maine, it's your older brother John K. Jones or Massachusetts. Just  
>writing in to say that I hope your summer is going well, and that your tourism<br>is up as well. Hopefully I can come to visit before the summer's end._

_Until then, best regards._

_John K. Jones_

_Massachusetts_

Dear Massachusetts,

Yes! One of the first letters I've gotten is from one of my siblings! My summer is going great! The tourists are being tourists so that's good. Dad did manage to break on of my windows by playing baseball again. I hope you can come and visit sometime it gets lonely after being forgotten about a lot. I still can't believe people think I'm a part of Canada! Thank you for writing big brother!

Love,

Isabella M. Jones

Maine


	3. I Pray Not To Be Yelled At!

_Hello Maine,_

How are you doing? I take it your one of America's kids? There's so many of  
>you that it really is hard to keep track. Erm...which one are you again?<p>

Aside from that my dear, how is the wanker (America) doing? Through a phone  
>call, he mentioned some wild idea that I could not hear properly because of<br>the blasted speed he was talking in, so I just wanted to make sure he did not  
>kill anyone yet.<p>

Enough of him (really, because I see more of him than I want to), you know you  
>can visit me anytime you want (if weather in the US really is that hot,<br>because trust me, it is). I'm sure my cities (ahem kids) would really enjoy  
>having visitors.<p>

They have been acting a bit unusual lately...

From,

England

Dear England,

I am doing very well and I am one of America's kids. I am the twenty-third state and one of the original thirteen. I can very well understand why it's hard to keep track there are fifty of us. America is doing fine except for that act he broke on of my windows playing baseball. That also reminds me I need more duct tape since Alfred took all of it. You're serious? I can actually come and visit you? That's awesome! I would love to come and meet your kids! I just hope the same thing doesn't happens when I visited Canada's kids. Ontario's stoke book hurts!

From,

Isabella M. Jones

Maine


	4. Message From Maine

**Okay I might be gone a few days depending on what goes on since I have a few things to do. Which involves graduation parties, the fact that it is now august so I have to get school supplies and just a plain fact I might be outside. So if you do review this while I'm gone I'll get a message of it and get it out as soon as I can! Can you guys make sure to make some sense too when writing also because one message on another site was FULL of text talk and I did not understand one thing.-**

Love this wonderful world to pieces

Isabella M. Jones

Maine


	5. A Warm Letter From Hawaii

_Aloha Main,_

_This is Hawaii. I wanted to say hi. We live so far apart so I get lonely._

_Come over for a visit some time._

_Aloha Hawaii._

Dear Hawaii,

I should come over and visit you sometime! If I do I'll have a chance to escape all the drama from Canada and the other states by me. It would be nice to see you again since I can't remember the last time we saw each other. I'll try to get rid of all the paperwork I have so I can come over for a visit soon.

Sincerely,

Isabella M. Jones

Maine


	6. The Gal Pals Speak! Letter from Illinois

_Quick announcement_

_Ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu! This is late so very late frickin school getting in my way with homework!_

_Dear Maine,_

_Hey! It's ya sista Illinois! Whats up? I haven't seen ya in forever! The_

_weather over here has been all wacky ever since the big talk about global_

_warming and since it's getting closer and closer to 2012 _

_. . . Eesh! Its giving me shivers just thinking about it! Anyways, hows_

_everyone doing? i haven't been visiting anybody lately . . . _

_Oh sorry! Keep getting caught up in my own thoughts! Silly me! Um, i've read_

_some of your letters you've been giving (I'm sorry please don't think i'm a_

_stalker!) and a lot are saying to come and visit. Well, i'm gonna say the same_

_thing! You should come over and we can go to my capital and a hotdog eating_

_contest! That sounds fun! Well talk to ya later gal!_

_Ya loving sista,_

_Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)_

Dear Illinois,

Nothing much has been up just dealing with economy like everyone else. This is also true that we haven't seen each other in forever! We NEED to change that. Has Dad been putting that 2012 crap in your head again? There must be a logical reason about the Mayans really! I don't really know how everyone is doing just a few letters I've gotten from some of the other states say there fine, but who knows. Also, don't worry about the letter reading seems like everyone reads them when they visit sometimes (I'm talking about you England!). That would be fun to come and visit! (we should avoid telling Dad bout the hotdog eating contest we would be broke after a while..) I could also show you my England impression! It was nice talking to someone again!

With that sisterly love flying,

Isabella M. Jones

(Maine)


	7. Dear Gal Pal Illinois 2

_Dear my gal pal sista Maine,_

_Yes dad has and it's giving me nightmares! He even made me watch that 2012  
>movie! Ya know the one that everyone goes in these big electronic "arcs" that<br>the japanese made? And none of the japanese workers go on it! (I apologize to  
>Japan! ) It was so sad and the only land that wasn't flooded and gone was<br>Africa! All in all, the movie was soooo sad! Is England still like a stalker?  
>Eesh! The only time i saw him was when he was in a reeeeeaaally bad mood. I<br>think it was some time after the Revolutionary War or something. Oh! I think i  
>saw a dude with reeeaaally . . . unique eyebrows at the election of big ol'<br>Lincoln. I bet you a million bucks he cursed dads president on purpose! (You  
>know when he got . . . dead?) Yeah we defiantly need to make sure dad doesn't<br>know 'bout it! One time i invited him to one of those and for a whole four  
>months no one had any hotdogs! Just to keep it safe I ain't gonna tell no one!<br>Cause if you know Wissy (Wisconsin) he's a loud mouth!_

_I would love to see you're England impression! Ya know what? They should make  
>an England Impression day! That would be the bomb! ^.^ nice talking to ya to!<em>

_Ya Sista,_

_Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)_

Dear sista Illinois,

I know that movie I had to watch it too with him. I laughed at the Russians and I couldn't take the movie seriously. Yes, I swear upon Holy Ground that guys visits me more than anyone does combined, which is nice, but still creepy! Yeah, you know when he's around look for someone with them eyebrows! Yeah that was bad. Wissy can be a loud mouth I know. There is talk like a British person day apparently it's on December 17th. Yeah my England impression his kids laugh at it when I do it and he doesn't even know why their laughing! Never been caught by him yet so got to be careful. It was lovely talking to you again sister!

With Sibling love,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	8. I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE ILLINOIS! D:

_Dear sista Maine,_

_Oh by the almighty himself it's been foreva! I'm so sorry! Dad has been_

_keeping me occupied with stuff and these stupid tornadoes keep on showing up!_

_I'm just gonna act like we've seen each other every day! Gaaah! I missed ya_

_sooo much! _

_Ya even though the part wear the russians all died was pretty funny, it was_

_still a super sad movie! If Mr. Brows shows up give me a call! I'll scare him_

_with my mob skills! I just got this new pistol that has one of those red_

_lasers that shows ya wear ya shootin' at! Though, wheneva he sees me he always_

_nags me about my accent! It ain't my fault I talk like this! _

_Hey! Since yesterday was talk like a british person day I walked up to Mr._

_Brows and just talked to him in the cheesiest british accent I could talk in_

_an' annoyed the crud outta him! It was so funny! I seriously need to go and_

_meet his kids! They seem like a pretty cool group. Let's cross our fingers and_

_hope you never get caught! Well, nice talkin to ya._

_With amazing sibling love,_

_Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)_

Dear Sister Illinois,

I first must apologize for taking forever to answer your letter. You know elections coming up. -_-. I hate tornado's stupid weather and IT'S FREEZING UP HERE! DX I miss you too! Were you at the New Year's party I didn't see you! Also be careful with the Russian comments a certain one has shown up at my door recently. Those pistols are the BEST! I know what you mean he gets all pissy at me when I accidently talk like how I usually. His kids are so hilarious he did get mad at us for the big prank we did. He thought **we** made Big Ben lean it was funny. Then when he later apologized to us he was stuttering worse than one of those clocks that ticks every minute. I missed talking to you. ;A;

With that sibling apology,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)

A/N Yeah so exams came up and I **REALLY **needed to study for that but now I'm done with exams and things should calm down for now. I'm sorry I'm so late for this! D:


	9. Wonderful World of Wonderland

_Dear Maine,_

_What's the United States like? I plan to visit soon, but I'd like to know a_

_little more about it before I came over! Oh, and I sent some tea with this_

_letter, the Mad Tea Party blend, I hope you like it, it's a little_

_fruity._

_-Wonderland_

Dear Wonderland,

The United States, well each state has their own specialty. They have their own different accents depending on where you're at. People can also be pretty cranky if you bother then sometimes, but that depends on where you go. You sent me tea? Thank you oh so very much! I've never heard of your country before so it must be lovely! That's alright if it's a little fruity. I have a weird taste because of a certain someone raising us. I hope you never show him this because I would most likely get screamed at. It would be **so** worth it though.

From,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	10. More Letters from Illinois :D

_Dear sista Maine,_

_Nah, don't worry 'bout it! Oh great. Won't that be fun -.-_

_I know! I wish tornadoes just wouldn't exist! Aw! Ya, down over here i got_

_late snow so it came in 'bout a week ago. Miss ya more! Ya i was! If ya didn't_

_see me ya shulda checked where New York and i were. We were dancin' an_

_partyin' like there was no tomorrow! Oh, eesh ... No matter how many times i_

_see him i never get used to it! He freaks me out! . IKR? I use it whenever_

_gran'pa France comes over! :3_

_Haha! Wow really? He seriously needs to work on his blamin'! When in doubt_

_blame gran'pa Frane! ;P_

_Same here! _

_With siblin' apology excepted,_

_Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)_

Dear Awesome one that is my sister,

Son of a Bitch! I should've known to not argue with South Carolina and I should've looked for you instead. Tornado's also suck because it's peaceful one moment then **BAM! **I'm here to fuck up your day! Stupid tornados…Snow and ice I hate it. It is also really easy to blame France. …so why didn't I think of that? O_o I hope I did not just jinx my country for some bad things to go down because I will be super mad then. Russia is really REALLY creepy so I kinda screamed when I saw him. Then Belarus showed up so it was all good. :D

Til next time,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	11. Uncle Iggy's Children Start to Write!

_Hiya Maine! Can I call ya Isabella? Or Izzy? Or Izzybelly?_

_Cambridge here!_

_..._

_Y'know... Cambridge? City of England, awesome, amazing university, awesome,_

_has a really annoying twin(cough-Oxford-cough), awesome, really good with_

_technology(ignoring the time when I tried to change a lightbulb while soaking_

_wet), awesome- you know the one._

_Hah, I'm starting to sound like Prussia. Too much to drink, methinks. ^_^_

_So how is it where you are? Because it's co-o-old over here. ;_; Like really_

_really freezing cold. I hate the cold. All the lakes are freezing and rowing_

_is really hard work because it's all cold and half-frozen over._

_It's cooooold. _

_Awaiting a reply,_

_Grace Kirkland_

_AKA Cambridge_

Dear Cambridge,

I really don't mind what people call me as long as it is not rude in anyway. I think you might have had too much to drink also if you're talking like Prussia so England might not be happy. You wanna come over and freeze with me today's high was like 4 degrease with wind chill I think. I live right by Canada and those winds do not stop with the freeze until a while yet so while everyone is slowly getting warm I'm in my room freezing and I don't want to work until I'm warm. I hate cold weather and that is why I never go to Alaska's house.

Nice to meet you,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	12. Dear Illinois 5! :D

_Dear other awesome sista Maine,_

_Haha! Ya, btw, what were ya guys arguin' 'bout that time? IKR? Really? I love_

_the snow~! Not the ice though, one time I was runnin' 'round cause I was_

_freakin' out on how much snow I got then all of a sudden I slipped on ice and_

_landed on my head. Thankfully Alaska was visitin' so he helped bring me to the_

_hospital. ^.^"_

_Well, when ya only this awesome ya can only think like me!_

_(cough-if-that-made-any-sense-cough) Oh god! Speakin' of Russia and Alaska, I_

_saw them talkin' to each other. I guess i'm kinda happy for them since Russia_

_seems a bit lonely and poor Alaska is separated from us, well, along with_

_Hawaii._

_See ya,_

_Alexis M. Jones (Illinois)_

Dear awesome Illinois,

He comes straight up to me and is like "I so kicked your ass during the civil war hahaha." Ugly mother fucker coming to spite me. Then I punched him and he and I got into a huge fist fight. Snow also is very slippery fell from that the one day. That's good that Alaska helped you to the hospital. ^^'

I do feel sad for Hawaii and Alaska I mean they're all alone up north and to the west away from family. We need them both to come and hang out with all of us as family time. I mean it would suck not having any of your siblings next to you to talk to.

See ya later,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	13. Talking to Cambridge Uncle iggy's kid

_Dear Izzy,_

_Oh good! See above for my new nickname for you! And I'm not rude, so don't_

_worry about that! ^_^_

_Yeah, I really should quit this stuff, it's addictive. (throws Coca Cola in_

_bin)_

_o.O _

_That's cold. Wai no warm weather in Januaryyyy. ;_;_

_Nice to meet you too!_

_Awaiting a reply while making aeroplanes out of paperwork,_

_Grace Kirkland_

_AKA Cambridge_

Dear Cambridge,

A nice choice of the nickname for me if I must say. :) That's good because I hoped some of them won't be vicious as uncle iggy has been acting lately. :( I somehow managed to quit drinking coca cola how I don't know. I seem to drink energy drinks and Mountain Dew now though. It needs to become spring soon. I need my warm weather back. Not to mention a spring break from working is nice also.

Building snowpeople and animals waiting for the next letter,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	14. Forgotten Letter? OH NO!

_By this certain someone, do you mean Mr. Hero? ;D –Wonderland_

Dear Wonderland,

Yes. Yes I do mean Mr. Hero and Uncle Iggy. They have such weird tastes it comes to us then we are the weird ones. You know I rather be weird as fuck then boring as hell you know? I'm SORRY THIS IS LATE TOO! D: So much work from the boss then I was running around other states like a crazy person. Then I just found your letter sitting in my paperwork at the bottom. I freaked and was like oh no! So here I am putting an apology into this letter to you. I promise next time to check for any missing letters!

Forgiveness please?

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	15. Dear New Hampshire!

New Hampshire:(i was origanlly going to be my good oc south carolina but  
>appraently you two have issues)<p>

Dear Isabella,

Hey sissy!Hows it been?

Im so freaking hyper right now I dont know why anyway why havent  
>you came over in so long? I miss you.<p>

Anyway,Im sending you a new name is feliks,ohhh and Ive been hanging  
>with Poland lately and have you seen dad in a while?<p>

Oh well I don't have anything to say so baii!

With love and sugar drinks,Harry

Dear Harry,

I have been wonderful sweetheart. I hope you are doing well too. I miss you very much, but sadly work has gotten in my way. Have you been eating a lot of sugary things lately? That could be why you are so hyper. I was just given Feliks. Thank you for such a lovely present and be careful around Poland you know how Dad gets. Speaking of Dad I haven't seen him since the last State meeting which was months ago. I hope to talk to you again soon.

Planning on visiting when the work pile-up disappears,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	16. Dear New Hampshire 2! :D

New Hampshire:Dear sissy,

Thats good to hear,and its been pretty good over that youve been so  
>busy and yeah I have but Im somewhat clam now.<p>

Anytime hes cute huh?And I will and jeeze Dads been so Asocial lately thats  
>way im looking forward to your visit.<p>

With love and Sugary stuff,Harry

Dear New Hampshire,

That's good that you are now calm. Being busy just gives me something to do so I don't cause trouble. He is absolutely adorable and I love him. It is strange isn't it? I tried visiting him but Tony said he wasn't home at the time. I am looking forward to see you again as well.

Stay safe,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	17. Dear California! :D

Hi California here

Hows it going ? I'm just relaxin in the sun

Your sister California

Dear California,

I am doing just fine having finished up work for Easter break. Make sure that you use plenty of sun block if it gets really hot out there. Wouldn't want you to get another bad case of sunburn because of it.

With a bit of worry,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	18. Dear Georgia!

Dear Maine,

Hi sis! I haven' gotten to talk to you lately, how's the weather up there?

It's been insane down here, on Wednesday we hit the 90's, yesterday it was  
>only the high 80's, but today it's in the 50's!<p>

This has been a pretty interestin' year if you ask me, what with all this  
>temperature changin' and stuff.<p>

Is everyone treatin' you good? No one pickin' any fights, right?

Love,  
>Belle Jones<br>Georgia

Dear Georgia,

I know we haven't gotten to talk in a while and I'm so sorry about that. The weather? Absolutely cold from 20's to 40's in some places and the wind doesn't help at all. I would have to agree the constant changing of weather and work going on around the country. Not a lot of us states get any more free time with work piling sky high and the presidential election these days huh? Lately things have been good between other states by me no problems believe it or not. I haven't picked any fights with South Carolina since I haven't seen 'em around ya know?

Love,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	19. Dear New Hampshire 3! :

New Hampshire:Dear Maine,

True,but oh well free time is nice too and I'll prep you up a room.

Sincerly full of sugar,Harry

Dear New Hampshire,

Free time is a wonderful thing during all the stress of elections. Alright I plan on visiting soon. Did Dad ever tell you about how everyone is getting together at D.C. on Easter? If he didn't well I'm telling you now. I hope to see you there Harry!

Sincerely,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


	20. Dear Georgia 2!

Dear Maine,

How can you live with it being that cold? I'd DIE. it usually only get into  
>the 30's in winter, and that's all I can take.<p>

I haven't seen either of the Carolina's lately, I wonder what the twins are  
>doing that keeps them busier than the rest of us.<p>

Anyways, it's spring break now, and it should never be this cold! This means I  
>can' go to the beach to tan this week, which is kinda sad.<p>

Love,  
>Belle Jones<br>Georgia

Dear Georgia,

I guess being okay with cold weather is a normal thing. I really don't know what the twins are doing, but I don't want to find out either. I agree it should never be cold when spring is coming. DAMN YOU GLOBAL WARMING! That sucks that you can't go to the beach though. It would be nice to do that since I haven't done that in a while.

Love,

Isabella M. Jones (Maine)


End file.
